Scared
by horselover65
Summary: A SAKE story Jake finds a girl on the streets brings her home but she is abused and it scared of horses can they change that or will she always have her guard up and afraid of animals?
1. The Girl

Jake and Sam have been married two years and Sam is twenty-four and Jake is twenty-seven.

"Jake!" Yelled Sam she was having a bad day first she got bucked off Witch which Jake had made her ride because he said 'it was good to ride different horses' she was also mad because they need more chicken feed for the chickens and even though it was ten at night she was going to make him go and get it.

"Yes Sam?"

"We need more chicken feed so can you go get it and before you say are you crazy it is nightime I am going to say yes I am crazy but we will need it tomorrow and it wasn't my job to make sure we had a bag."

Jake knew that it was no point arguging with Sam when she had her arms crossed so he just nodded and left in the truck. He was jsut driving into town when he saw a girl about fourteen walking by herself. She is just going into town thought Jake so he jsut went and go the chicken feed and ten mintues later he was in the car heading back home when he saw that girl and a truck full of high school guys pushing her and punching her. Jake noticed that she was wincing like they were punching her where she already got punched. When the guys say headlights they all ran for there truck and sped off into the night while the girl was laying on the ground.

Jake pulled over and walked over to the girl and saw that she was barely consisues. Jake picked her up and put her in his truck deciding that he was going to bring her home and try to help her because she was way to young to be out in the streets alone.

* * *

**Should I keep going or is this a bad story please review I will only keep going if people say that they like it (and the next chapter will be way longer)**


	2. Bringing Her Home

****

**Chapter 2:**

**Hope you guys like it please review and if you want something to happen in this story or details that you want tell me and I will try to put them in!**

**

* * *

**

Jake just turned the car back on and turned on the lights to study the girl. She had blonde hair, was skinny, wore jeans a t-shirt under a big roomy sweatshirt, and carried a notepad. Jake had just started to take off her sweatshirt because she was sweating when she woke up. She didn't say anything just took the notebook that she was carrying and wrote (THE THINGS SHE WRITES WILL BE IN A DIFFERENT FONT.)

_Who are you let me out and don't touch me!_

Jake was confused why she didn't speak but said "I am going to help you just stay still and I will take you back to my wife's and my farm."

_NO!_

"Well you don't have a choice." She didn't write anything after that so he started driving. Jake noticed that she sat as far away from him that she could get. He stopped at a stoplight hen it turned red and looked at his phone. He heard the door slam and he saw the girl run out. "Dang it!" Jake pulled over and ran after her. He caught up to her quickly and picked her up.

"Why did you do that?" The girl just shook her head and jake kept walking. "You should really take off that sweatshirt I can see that you have a t-shirt underneath so just take it off or I will." The girl shook her head and he placed her in the truck when he got there. When he placed her down he relized that she was shaking he ignored it not wanting to ruff any feathers. She was quiet the whole way home and finally he saw her fall asleep. When he reached the farm he made sure that she was fast asleep before he picked her up. She was really light and carried her with no problem.

"Sam, come here please no questions." Jake whispered

Sam appeared seconds later and said "Who is this and why is she here?"

"I don't know her name and she is here because she was on the streets by herself and I din't want her out there alone. She doesn't speak either something is wrong with her but she won't tell me."

"Okay put her in the spare bedroom. Does she have anything else beside what she is wearing?"

"No."

With that he went and put the girl in the room looking back at her he noticed that she had sleep lines under her eyes like she doesn't have time to sleep. We will see what she is like tomorrow. Jake went in his bedroom and saw Sam in the bed sleeping already he smiled to himself and changed into a t-shirt and boxers to sleep in. He was ready to go to bed when he remembered that he always wrote to do lists that he had to do tomorrow. He went in the kitchen and pulled out a piece of paper and wrote

To Do:

Stack hay  
Throw hay  
Feed the animals  
Groom the horses  
Chop Wood  
Carry wood from the woods to the wood keeper  
Clean the stalls

When Jake was done he put it on the table and went back uptairs when he relized that he wanted to take the girls tempetature. He got the thing that does it and went in her room and put it in her ear cafefully so that he wouldn't wake her it read 102 degrees. Wow jake thought she has to stay in bed the next day. Satafised he went to bed knowing that he would treat the girl as one of his own and protect her with his life.

At three in the morning the girl woke up (her name is jessica but they don't know it yet) and went in the kicten to make breakfast because if she didn't back at her old house they would hit, punch, and whip her if she didn't do something. Also all the chores that they had on the table had to be done before they got up. She made breakfast for them and put it in the fridge. She didn't make herself anything because she wan't aloud to eat at her house if she did she would get whipped ten times. She looked on the table and say the to do list. Jessica decided to chop the food that was already there and then go get the wood from the woods first. Truth was that she was afraid of animals. She had a great dane back home that would attack her when her parents told her to but if she didn't do the chores maybe they would set the horses on me thought Jessica. She felt kinda dizzy but ignored it. She chopped wood and broke them in half. She was sweating badly because she still had her sweatshirt on and wouldn't take it off because they would see her bruises and some scars that her parents tried to hide with makeup. After twenty mintues she finished with the wood and went into the woods that were across the street to see what they meant by gathering wood. Jessica got to the woods and saw that there was a truck that was filled with logs that were at least six feet long that she would have to walk across the street and break them into the size of the logs that you could put in the fire place. There was at least twenty logs to carry. Jessica climbed up and got the first one and half carried half carried it to the other side. Thirty minutes later she finished everything with the wood and decided to stack and throw the hay. Jessica started to throw and stack them when she almost fell over. She decided to take a break from that and groom the horses because she decided that if she did it right now she would have time to chicken out. Jessica walked to the first stall and took one look at the horse and back at the list and put a checkmark where it said to groom them. She didn't care if it was a lie there was no way she was going to do it. Also she put a check mark by cleaning the stalls she wasn't going to do that either. She feed the animals with no problem jsut made sure that they didn't come near her. She was getting so dizzy that she could barely stand and walk straight but went right back to throwing hay. Once she saw no one outside she took off her sweatshirt and put it aside.

(BACK IN THE HOUSE)

"Sam honey I am going to go check on the girl."

"Okay. Have fun don't worry I won't move anywhere I am to lazy."

"Remeber you said it not me." Then doged Sams hand that came flying at him. He threw on a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans to go in the girls room. He quietly opened the door and saw that her bed was made but there was no sign of her. Her notepad was right next to her bed. Jake picked it up and looked at the first page it read JESSICA so that was the girls name thought Jake. He quickly put it aside and went outside to see her throwing hay with no sweatshirt. He looked at her arms and saw makeup running down them with the sweat because she was sweating so hard that the makeup was coming off. He saw scars and dark bruises on her arms. He decided that he had been patient enough. "Jessica what happened to your arms and why aren't you in bed you had a fever last night I checked and I want to know what you have been hiding." Jake said it in a calm voice so he wouldn't scare the girl but there was still some force in his voice. Jesssica ran and got her notepad and came back down to the barn and wrote

_There is nothing that you should be interested in and the bruises and scars I fell._

"Well I don't believe you. Come here up to my wifes and mine room and I will ask her what she thinks." They took of walkign and when they reached the room Jake knocked "Sam I want you to meet Jessica I know she is from the city because her clothes, she has bruises and scars on her arm that she wrote that we just fell but I want you to make sure."

"Okay Jake bring her in." He did and he saw Sam's eyes widen at the sight of her.

"Jesica honey, I want to know what happened to you we are going to do it your way but we need to know or we could do it my way. Now write what happened."

_Will you get mad at me because I don't want you to send me back home. I can live on the roads._

"We will not get mad Jake step out for a couple of seconds and if I need you I will call you."

_No. He can stay_

"Fine Jake stay. Now honey be honest what happened to you and what are you afraid of?"

_I am afraid of you guys and animals._

"Why are you afraid of us?"

_I was told not to tell anybody._

"You can tell us."

_Fine. At my old house I was abused they would hit me, punch me, and whip me and I had to do all of the chores so the chores are taken care of but I didn't groom the horses or clean the stalls because I am afraid of animals because we had a dog that they would make it attack me. I have cuts that still aren't healed I am from the city. I have a ton of scars and new cuts. They never fed me either. _

_"_Jake did you hear that well now we need to check you and look at your cuts luckly Jake knows about ribs and what to do if he can feel everyone. We will not send you back are you afraid of us? We promise that we will not hurt you at all. We do not break promises trust us."

_Fine but I still don't trust you that well. I will try but still..._

"Ok honey but please lay down." She did and Jake got sent out of the room while Jessica took of her shirt to reveal all of her ribs, scars, new cuts, and blood.

"JAKE oh my gosh JAKE!" Jake burst in the door and looked at Sam who pointed at Jessica he followed her gaze and gasped at what he saw.


	3. Hurt

**I have gotten good reviews so I will continue but please write reviews because I want to know what you think. Well it turns out that I didn't get as much homework as I thought I would so here is the next chapter!****

* * *

**

"Oh my gosh!" Right on Jessica's stomach was a huge cut at least two inches deep and half a foot long along with scars and it looked like a bullet scar on her shoulder.

Jessica sat up and wrote

_Don't hit be I know I made a mistake please I will do anything just please don't hit me!_

When nobody answered Jessica jumped up, grabbed her shirt and ran. Jake took off after her and picked her up on the last step. Jessica kicked and punched but he wouldn't let go. He put her back on the bed.

"Jessica why did you run off?" Asked a very concerned Sam

_No reason and can I please go? The people that I am staying with are going to be worried if they don't know where I am._

Jake had his arms crossed and asked "We will call them what are there names? Also if they are so worried why don't they call the police? That cut on your stomach will have to get cleaned and staples. Lets go in my truck it is only two they should still be open."

_Why is the room moving? And I am not getting in the truck. I know what you are going you are going to pretend to take me to the hospital but really throw me out of the car and really why is the room moving?_

"Sam she is saying the room is moving she had a fever last night we have to get her back in bed and I am thinking that we are going to keep her."

"Okay Jake but you carry her I am not lifting anything and plus I want you to look at her ribs and feel them. I could fell everyone but I want you to make sure and don't forget that your whole family is coming over."

"Oh yeah my brothers and my parents. We will have to clean that should have been on the to do list."

After Jessica heard the word clean and to do list she shot up and ran to go get the supplies to clean. She heard footsteps and turned to see Jake running after her.

_Jake I am so sorry I forgot to clean please don't hit me I can finish cleaning in less then two minutes. _

"Jessica calm down you don't have to do all the chores and besides you have school tomorrow. That is is our surprise to you. You need to go get in bed and I will call a doctor to come to our house so he can look at you because I can tell that your family only did a cheap job of what you got fixed. Come on go in your room and my brothers are coming over today there are six of us and my parents. They are all very nice but they like to tease people."

_Okay and I am not going to school. Last time I went my teachers would hit me cause they were my mom and dad. Please don't make me go._

"Sorry you have to go. Now my brothers are supposed to be here any minute and they don't know about you yet and I want you to be a surprise. So could you wait until I call you that would be so great!"

_Yeah sure but am I allowed to eat?_

"Yeah. Why wouldn't you be able to?"

_My parents said that I didn't deserve to eat. So I would sneak food but if I got caught I would get whipped and one time well lets just say that that is how I got the bullet scar. _

"Wow. I would like to hurt your parents now! Go on up to bed."

Jessica went up the stairs when she heard the doorbell ring then a ton of loud voices and slaps on the back. Jessica winced she hadn't told anyone but she was afraid of loud voices. She went to her room and lied down hoping that they would forget about her and not make her met everybody. She fell asleep but woke up ten minutes later by a knock at her door.

"Jessica it is Jake come on down now."

Jessica got up and followed Jake downstairs where all these tall people stood Jessica got shy and scared at her feet.

"Everybody listen up! This is Jessica we found her walking the streets and plan to keep her. Jessica these people are my mom and dad, Brian, Kit, Quinn, Adam, and Nate. I won't get into the ages because that would be to hard."

Jessica just stared at her feet not looking up at anyone.

"Jessica hi I am Nate." Then he slapped her gently on the back and Jessica freaked out she ran and was sobbing. She ran outside but then got a bad cramp in the stomach she kept running but heard millions of footsteps behind her and turned to look and saw all of the Ely's running after her. Jake caught her and carried her back to the horse.

"Jessica why did you do that? What are you hiding and don't say nothing I know you are hiding something on your back. We looked at your stomach but not your back please tell us."

_I just overreacted I am so sorry. _

"Jessica nobody acts like that unless they are in pain now let me see your back."

Everybody was watching as she pulled her shirt off and turned so that they could see her back. There were whip marks that looked brand new and bruises that were huge and all the wounds anybody could get. Jake and everybody else had their mouths open but recovered when the doorbell rang. Jake went and got it still not taking his eyes of Jessica. For some reason she trusted him a lot better and the most. The doctor was at the door smiling widely.

"Hi there Jake you called."

"Yeah I have a girl that is badly beaten by her old parents I need you to do whatever it takes."

"Okay."

Jake led the way towards Jessica who's eyes were full of fear of the people around her.

"Hi Jessica I am the doctor we are going to get you fixed up so that you will be able to go to school tomorrow." When she didn't say anything the doctor pulled out this supplies and looked at the cuts.

"Well Jessica you just need the cuts cleaned and since that cut on your stomach has been there so long you will not need it sewn up it should heal if you just take it easy. Now I have to wash your cuts I am warning you now that it might sting but you could grab a tennis ball or something else."

Jessica grabbed her pad and wrote one word

_Jake!_

"Jake she wants you." Jake made his was through the crowd next to Jessica and was surprised when she climbed on his lap and buried her head into his chest and squeezed him.

"It's okay Jessica nothing will hurt you." She just whimpered and shut her eyes.

"Okay Jessica here the doctor goes." Said Jake trying to sound calm when he really was about to burst from her trusting him so much. When it was over the doctor left but Jake was still holding Jessica on his lap. She had put her shirt back on but she still was scared about the people in this room.

"Hi Jessica I am Kit do you like animals like dogs and horses?"

_No. I am afraid of them and don't trust them because my old parents would set the dog on me when I did something wrong and it would attack me and I am afraid that some horses would do that to me._

" Oh. Well I used to be a rodeo person I rode wild horses so if you need any help just let me know. Jake are you going to keep her?"

"Yes we plan on doing that." Sam just smiled and pointed at Jessica who had fell asleep seconds after she wrote her note. Everybody awwed at the sight. Jessica had her head on Jake's chest and was in a ball almost. Sam took a picture of them.

"Sam you better put that camera away or you will be in big trouble!"

"No way this is going in the picture book!"

"Samantha Anne you better delete that picture right now."

"I am not scared of you because you wouldn't do anything to interrupt your sleeping daughter. Plus don't you want a picture of this when you are old and miss your daughter that got married to the football captain on the team?"

"Yes I would like a picture but not that picture and what do you mean by football captain and getting married?"

"Jake look at her really look at her in fact everybody look at her. Do you see how pretty she is? All she needs is a good face wash and new clothes."

"Jake she is right look at her. Anybody would be a fool not to date her!"

"Quinn that doesn't make me feel any better! There is no way she is going to date."

"Jake my dad let me date you."

"Sam I know but still it is different."

"Fine Jake you win but how about this I go on a shopping trip with Maxine and we go pick her out some clothes right now."

"Sam you know how I am not letting you go out alone."

"Jake calm down I will have Maxine with me and you guys can talk about whatever you like to talk about when we are gone."

Sam left with Maxine not waiting for anybody to give her a answer.

"So Jake I do have to admit she is pretty and she is starting school tomorrow wow. Can you get her to talk? I have a feeling that she can talk but she is scared to."

"Fine I will Kit but when will she wake up?"

"She is up now."

"Okay hey Jessica you can start calling us mom and dad if you want and your mom got a picture of you and me sleeping so she will have fun showing that to people. But can you talk? I really want to hear your voice say something don't be afraid we will not hurt you."

_Promise? I can talk but my old parents said that it was just a waste of breath and they would punch me if I did._

"We will not hit you and we promise."

"I am talking now. Do you guys mind if I go in the barn for a couple of minutes?"

"YOU ARE TALKING! This is great and sure go on!"

"Thanks dad and don't worry I am not scared for life. I will be brand new by the time I get back. Do you think that I could maybe well um try to get to look at some animals? I want to learn if I am going to live on a ranch but if you have better things-"

"Chill Jessica it is great with me. You name the pace and we will go from there."

"Okay. If you hear some noises don't bother coming out. While I was working I heard some noises." It wasn't the truth but she didn't want them to know that she liked to sing. She wanted to try it again and see if her voice was still good. She walked outside till she got to the barn and opened the doors and quickly shut them. She sang Mine by Taylor Swift and was surprised when it turned out good. She walked back inside with a big smile on her face.

"What did you do out in the barn?" Asked a very curious and Jake.

"Oh nothing just catching up from what I missed from when I didn't speak."

"So what did you do?"

"Well um do I have to tell? I am so sorry of course I have to tell please don't hit me for not telling you please here now I will go to the chores."

"No. I will not hit you and just to let you know there is a video camera in the barn so I will find out no matter what but whatever you where doing do you want to show us now or would you rather have us watch the video?"

"Um I will do it now. Please I haven't had much practice but what is your favorite song Dad?"

"Well your Mom likes the song Mine by Taylor Swift and I like every country song. But I like She's country."

"Okay. Now I will need space so you guys might wanna move a little bit."

Everybody did as they were told and Jake put the cd for She's Country but it was just the music not the words. Jessica started to sing and do the line dance that she had plenty of practice on. When she was a little girl she would go to this singing school but she stopped when he parents started beating her for going there. When she was done everybody was shocked and with their mouths hanging wide open.

"As you can see I am not the best but it was okay for me. What did you guys think of it?"

"It was great Jess. Now your mom went to go get you clothes for school and I told her to get good ones."

"Okay. What kind of clothes is she getting?"

"Well I think jeans but we will see when she gets home."

"Jake I am home with the clothes." Sam called walking in the door.

"Come here Sam we want to see the clothes that you picked out."

Sam came over and pulled out the clothes and everybody gasped shocked at what they saw.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys like it. Please leave a review!**


	4. Clothes Shopping?

**Okay here is the next chapter please leave a review I would love to hear any ideas that you have so PLEASE leave ideas!**

* * *

Jake got up and walked over to Sam who was holding skirts and fancy tops.

"Sam my kid is not wearing that to school or even around the house. Come on guys we are going to get Jess so good clothes."

Everybody stood there shocked that Sam would buy that Jessica just whimpered wanting Jake to come back in.

Sam came toward Jessica and handed the clothes to her and said "Can you go try these on?"

Jessica had memories that her mom would hand her clothes and then beat her with the hanger. She screamed and ran out the door leaving a very confused family inside. Jake heard the scream and was about to go in when a figure burst though the door and ran to him and jumped on him and wouldn't let go.

"Jessica what is wrong?"

Jake could barely make out her words because she whispered them but he thought she said "Hangers."

"Jess what about hangers."

"Hangers on clothes and hangers equal beatings. Hangers have clothes on them."

"Are you afraid of hangers?"

"Yes." Jake tried to get her off of him but her grip was hard on him. She was clinging onto his neck and since he was so tall her legs were off the ground and to keep her from falling he hand his arms on her back.

"Jake what is Jessica doing hanging onto you? When you left she started whimpering I think she only trusts you and she has school tomorrow."

"No she will trust other people the guys and I are going to the store so she has to stay here and she is afraid of hangers so be careful. Now I am going to set her back inside and she will be okay with it trust me."

Sam just walked away not believing a word that he said Jake followed her and put her on the couch and got rid of the hangers.

"Come on men lets get clothes that Jessica will wear. Instead of all those bad clothes. I never want my daughter to date Sam and you know that I will try my best for that to happen."

"Fine Jake but still I will get my way."

Jessica sat down on the couch wanting to run. So Jessica ran outside and went into Jake's truck putting a blanket over her so they wouldn't see her. Jess heard the truck door open and then they were moving.

"So Jake what are we getting her?"

"Quinn really anything but those clothes that Sam got her so I am thinking jeans, flannel shirts, and a ton of Adidas shirts or something like that."

"Sounds good Jake but you now what I just thought of?"

"What Quinn. When we left I didn't see Jessica. Do you know where she went?"

Jessica decided that it was time to jump up from her hiding place.

"JESSICA! What are you doing here Sam I mean your mom will kill you."

"I don't want to die dad please I just feel better around you and I didn't want to try on any of those clothes so I came with you. Please don't hurt me. I didn't mean anything."

"Jess calm down it is fine with me but next time let us know. Do you want to help us pick you out some clothes that you will actually like to wear?"

"Yes. But if you don't mind can I say what I like and then you guys can help me out?"

"Sure. What do you like to wear?"

"Tennis shoes, cowboy boots I guess I should get since I am here now and most people are wearing them, t-shirts, sweatshirts, jeans, and shorts. That is really it and don't worry I will try to pay you back."

"No. I am going to pay for it since you are my daughter and don't worry about it."

"Fine dad."

The rest of the ride was silent except for when they pulled in the mall and Jake saw that a bunch of teenagers were at the mall.

"Just great I forgot that right before the day of school everybody goes to the mall. Jessica I want you to stay by us not matter what."

"Okay dad."

They started walking and when they went past a bunch of people Jessica clung to Jake's arm looking like she wanted to disappear.

"Jessica here is the store. DO you want to go in."

"No. I will stay out here I forgot that they have hangers so you guys go on in."

"Fine but yell if you need anything. I will be right by the door so scream if you need my help."

"Dad I am trying to act grownup. Go and I will wait right here don't worry. I know I can trust you but mom and the rest of people I am not sure about maybe sometime soon I will trust them I just need some time."

"Sure. I will be right back."

With that all the guys went inside of the school with Jessica sitting on the bench when a bunch of high school guys and girls came over to her.

"You must be new here." Jessica didn't now what to say and she went back into scared mode. One of the girls laughed and said to the guy "Looks like we have a weak one here this should be easy."

Before Jessica could do anything they had her pinned up against the shop.

"Please let me go."

"No. People in high school don't work that way."

"Let me go before I punch you."

"No."

Every part of Jessica's body hurt from being hurt so many times when she finally broke down crying knowing that she wasn't strong enough to fight all of them back. She let them punch her and smack her. They hit her all over. Jessica was scared but didn't fight back knowing from previous experience that if she did they would just hurt her more.

"HEY you guys leave my daughter alone!"

Pretty soon Jake was there and fighting them all of and punching them. All of the kids took of running scared of what was going to happen next. Jake ran over to Jessica who was kneeling on the floor while the rest of Jake's brothers took of running after the people that were hitting Jessica.

"Jessica are you okay what hurts?"

"I am fine and everything hurts."

Before Jake knew it Jessica was lying on the ground because she fainted.

"Oh no."


	5. Problems

A couple of minutes later Jessica woke up to see Jake and all of his brothers faces right above hers.

" please don't hurt me!"

"Jessica calm down it is me Jake your new dad and remember these are my brothers that think you are a sweet little girl so no one will hurt you." Since Jessica still did not like to call Jake Dad a lot she avoided it.

"JAKE!" Jessica sat right back up and jumped on Jake and wouldn't let her grip loosen.

"Jake how are you going to take her to school because by the way she is acting I don't think it will go well." Said a very amused Quinn.

"Quinn I think that she will be fine she is a strong girl with will power."

Everybody was quiet after that knowing that Jake would do whatever to stand up to his daughter. They all watched as Jake rubbed Jessica's back and said smoothing words. After a while Julia let go and they walked to Jake's truck with Jake standing right by Jessica and Jake's brothers carrying the shopping bags. They all got in the truck and drove home to see that Sam and Maxine were labeling all of Jessica's school supplies.

"Hey Jake how did it go?" Asked Sam.

"Well these high school guys kinda beat up Jessica while I was in the store and I came out and got them out of there so-"

"THEY WHAT!"

"Brat please calm down she is okay trust me I don't think she cried. All she did was hang onto me very tight." The whole time they were talking Jessica had her head down not wanting to face anybody.

"But Jake she could be so used to pain that she just sucks it up." Jake seemed to think that over for a minute and then turned to Jessica.

"Jessica is that true? Did they hurt you and you didn't want anybody to know because you were scared if you complained we would beat you?"

Jessica seemed to be in a shell and would not come out. She refused to talk anymore because she was to scared that something would happen so she ran back upstairs and got her notepad.

_I am not telling you guys anything. Jake I am not used to you enough yet I am going to go to bed. _

Everybody looked shocked that she wouldn't talk and all stared at each other. Quinn was the first one to speak up first

"Well Jake I think that we all will be going cause you have some things to talk about. Good luck with her. She is sure a keeper." Quinn stood up and shaked Jake's hand and walked out with the rest of the family.

"Come on Brat lets go to bed. We have a bug day tomorrow."

"Okay."

They went to bed wishing that tomorrow would be a better day. Jake woke up at five to wake up Jessica to get ready for school. He walked over to her room and opened the door to see that no one was there.

"Jessica where are you?"

There was no answer and that was when Jake lost it.

"SAM Jessica is gone with all of her stuff that she had. How could she have sneaked out I am a light sleeper I would have heard her. Where could she have gone I mean I didn't think she would ever run away from her safety place."

"Jake calm down. First of all she must be really good at sneaking around because she must have done that to avoid getting beaten. To answer the second question I have no idea where she could have gone I mean I think she was really good at living on the side of the road and she said just send me on the side of the road so I am guessing someplace there. For the last and finally question this really may be not her safety place. She has only been here for about two or more days and I think yesterday you scared her when you showed her how good you can punch when you did it to those guys."

"Sam you are right. I still can't believe that she ran away. I thought she would never do that!"

"Jake calm down we will find her. Come down and eat breakfast first and then we can start looking for her."

"Sam I am going to go looking for her right now. I don't have time for a meal when MY DAUGHTER is missing."

"Okay Jake just calm down lets go get dressed in jeans and then we can both go."

"Fine." Jake practially ran to the bedroom and threw on his jeans and ran back outside. Sam came outside to see that two horses were already tacked up and ready to go.

"Brat what took so long?"

"Nothing Jake lets go."

They set off and checked on the side of the road for signs of anything.

"Jake do you see anything?"

"No. I see a little but I cannot tell if it is her. I am guessing that she has had practice of running away and she knows that she has to hide her tracks so nobody could find her. She is a very smart girl."

"Jake what if we never find her. We have been searching around for an hour." Sam couldn't help it she burst into tears. Jake rode his horse over to Sam and tried to calm her down which wasn't working very well since Sam couldn't get the picture that her first daughter had ran away. Sam made her horse break into a canter. Jake shouted and ran after her. Sam couldn't see anything but she didn't care. Then all of a sudden her horse was rearing and Sam was falling. Sam hit the ground and saw her horse running towards home.

"SAM are you okay?" Jake had already dismounted and was by her side in a second.

"Jake I am fine. Lets go find Jessica."

"Sam I have to make sure that you are alright before you even try to move."

"Jake we don't have time for that!" Sam shouted and tried to stand up but Jake held her down and felt everywhere for broken bones or any cuts when he was done he carried her to his saddle and made them ride double with Sam in front with her head on his chest. Sam was tired and tried her best to keep her eyes open but failed she was asleep in seconds making sure that she was close to Jake. Jake looked down and saw that Sam was asleep. Time for payback he decided. He took out his phone and took a picture of her sleeping which was hard because he had to turn the phone around and try to center it when he took his first picture he saw that she was so cute in her sleep. He saved the picture as his picture screen knowing that she would have a fit. Jake looked everywhere and saw nothing. Then he heard a noise and turned around...

* * *

**Please leave a review!**


	6. Really Dad?

**Okay I know I haven't updated for a while but here I am!**

**

* * *

**

Jake turned around to face the phantom.

"Hey boy you need to go before Sam sees you." Jake said wanting the phantom to go so they could get going with their search. The phantom went away running so fast he was like a blur. Jake kept riding until he heard crying and whimpering. Jake sent Witch in that direction that he heard the noise until he saw Jessica on the ground holding her ankle with no expression on her face at all. When Jessica turned around and saw Jake and Sam he quickly stood up and started running trying her best not to limp.

"Jessica!" Called Jake making Witch go towards her. Jessica kept walking until she felt strong arms around her waist.

"Dad I am so sorry please don't hit me let me go DAD!" Jessica shouted thinking it was her really dad that picked her up.

"Jessica it is okay it is Jake." Said Jake trying to calm her.

Jessica pulled out her notebook and wrote _let me go I am better by myself. _

"No you are not better by yourself. We want you here."

_No. _Then Jessica punched Jake in the stomach which made Jake let go of Jessica and she took off running going to a path that she knew Witch could not fit through. Jessica just sat down when she heard a voice behind her.

"Jessica we have been looking all over for you." Jessica gasped it was her abusive Dad behind her.

_Leave me alone you were the worst Dad ever. _

"Jessica you never speak to me like that again come on you are going with me and if you make one sound you will get hit understood?"

_Whatever._

Her mean dad took her away and led her into the deep woods where there was a cabin.

"Jessica we are living here and I bought your brothers and some of their college friends and you have to do whatever they tell you to. If you don't you will get hurt."

_Whoopee I can't wait_

Her dad left and Jessica went into the cabin to see her brother Greg standing there with all of his college friends.

"Hey sis long time since I saw you last. Now we want you to do whatever we tell you to do. Understood?"

_Yeah gee I can't wait. Maybe next time I will get a please and thank you know won't that be my lucky day._

"Go to my room and make my bed."

Jessica's other older brother was looking at her with sadness in his eyes knowing that she has had a rough time. His name was Matthew and he was the one Jessica would come to if she needed to be held. Jessica went and made the bed then sat down dreaming how her life was great with Sam and Jake. Jessica felt herself being shaken awake and looked right into the face of Matthew.

"Jessica I am getting you out of here. I am going to. You looked happy before you came here. We are sneaking out tonight so be ready."

Jessica nodded and made Matthew stay in the room because she felt safe with him. After getting beaten badly and more cuts it was night time and Jessica and Matthew were ready to go. They started walking though the forest and Jessica led him to where Sam and Jake was. She knocked on the door hoping they would answer. Jake came to the door with a t-shirt on and jeans.

"JESSICA!" Since it was night time he could not see the bruises that she had and was just curious about the guy next to her. "Who is this Jessica?"

_This is my brother Matthew. My parents are back and they took me and we escaped so here we are. Matthew wants to stay here too. Is that okay?_

"Yes that is fine and your parents are back? Did they touch you or hurt you at all?"

Jessica was just about to write no when Matthew spoke up.

"Yeah they beat her pretty badly can we come in so you can see what they did?" Asked Matthew.

Jake let them in and turned on the light so he could see better. What he saw was Jessica's face covered in stress and a lot of beating marks.

"Jessica honey it is okay I am just going to fix you up. Is that okay with you?"

_Yeah. Please don't hurt me MATTHEW help me. I don't wanna go back there. _

"It will be okay. Just listen to Jake." Replied Matthew. Jake went and got the bandages when the door burst open.

* * *

**Please leave a review!**


	7. Family

**Okay. Still sick. Haha. Don't worry I am trying to get all of my stories to have more chapters and plus I want to start a new story so when I have time I will do my new one. Thanks for being so patient with me and updating. I know that some people aren't good at waiting (like me!) but I am back. So here is the next chapter please leave a review.**

**

* * *

**

"AAAAHHHHH." Screamed Jessica when the door opened. Right in front of Jessica and Matthew was their old Dad.

"Jessica you know better than to run away come on you are coming with me right now. That is double the beatings for you Jessica."

Jake had run down the stairs when he heard the scream and saw the whole thing.

"No wait a minute she is not going anywhere. You treat her wrong and she is going to stay with us. So leave my property before I call the police on you and get you in jail for your whole life."

"Come on you do not want to waste your time with this girl her. All she is good for is cleaning and a good punch bag when you need one. Have you looked at her she is an ugly old mess that needs to be hurt."

Anger was boiling inside of Jake and all of a sudden it exploded. Jake started punching Jessica's dad yelling

"You are the piece of trash how dare you talk to her like that and you are going to go to the police station with me right now since we have Jessica for evidence now don't we." Jake dragged the dad by the ear to his truck took a picture of Jessica for the evidence and left in the truck.

_Matthew I am just ruining this family. I am getting to like them as my parents but I make their life so tough. What should I do?_

"Jessica you are not making their lives tough. If you are they love you so much that they are willing to do anything for you. Know the best thing you can do is go to bed and I will be in the bed right across the hall. Okay?"

Matthew didn't get an answer from Jessica but she went upstairs which he took for a good sign. Later on Jessica fell asleep thinking about running away. She woke up at one o'clock in the morning and quietly got up making sure not to wake anyone. She couldn't fall back asleep so she went out to the lake where she was surprised to see that Sam was already sitting there.

"Jessica is that you?" Asked Sam.

_"Yeah. I couldn't sleep and I was coming down here. What are you doing out here so late you know your husband would have a cow if he knew. _

"I know but still I need time to think. Did Jake ever fix those cuts of your either?"

_No. I think they will heal by themselves. _

"Oh. Okay now tell me something you want to know so it will make you feel like you know us more." Both were unaware that Jake was hiding behind a bush listening and reading what Jessica wrote.

_Do you really like having me here because sometimes I think that I am just in the way and your life would be so much better if I just left you guys be._

Jake felt like he had been slapped in the face and was hoping that Sam would say the right things.

"Jessica we want you to be with us. You have made us closer and plus we always wanted to have kids. So with you and Matthew is like a dream come true. Now I get to ask you something. Okay I got it. How was your life before you came here I want every single detail."

_Well my Dad and Mom would always beat me very badly. I am scared for life because of them. I have two older brothers of course Matthew who is the oldest. He would always try to stick up for me and help me but then there was Greg my other older brother. He thought I was a servant to him and that I was supposed to do everything for him. In the winter I was carrying heavy pounds of wood and other chores that I was too young to do. My brother Greg didn't care though and he would make things up so I would get beat more. I was told that I was pathetic piece of trash and that I need to work and I would get beat and whipped if I didn't do what they wanted. That is about it. Now it is my turn. How did you and Jake meet?_

"Well I am so sorry about your home life. Jake and I were friends while we were in diapers. Then he worked for my Dad training horses and then we dated then got married. That's really it. My turn do you ever play like a kid like you would do?"

_Well if playing means having fun then no. I never got the chance to. I was working all of the time and if I fool around for a minute I would get beat so I didn't fool around. What do you like to do in your free time?_

"Well I like to ride and be outside a lot. I think we better head in so Jake doesn't get worried."

"Jake isn't worried because he is right here." Said Jake popping up from one of the bushes scaring both Sam and Jessica.

"Jake honey we are just coming up to go to bed. Jessica is tired also I don't know if she can make it all the way up to the house." Sam pointed her head toward the way of Jessica and Jake saw that Jessica was so tired that she was having a hard time walking. Jake smiled and walked over to Jessica and picked her up walking back to the house. Jessica fell asleep on the way and Jake placed her in her bed just watching her sleep knowing that this girl was hurting inside and out and he wanted to help me he just didn't know where to begin.


	8. Surprises

**Okay here is the next chapter. Leave a review please!**

**

* * *

**

The next morning Jessica woke up because somebody was shaking her.

"Jessica sweetheart you need to get up. We are going to start introducing you to animals the right way and not the way you were before you got here." Said Jake trying not to feel scared for her knowing her memory of animals were all bad ones.

_No. I don't want to please don't make me._

"Jessica come on how about this I will carry you so you will be not even close to the ground. Your brother Matthew left for New York saying he wanted to find a job there."

_Promise me that you won't put me down_

"I promise now since you are already dressed come here." Jake held his arms out and Jessica climbed into them burring her head into his chest trying to fade out the rest of the world. Jake noticed that he could feel her ribs and count them one by one and how tense she was.

"Jessica calm down nobody is going to hurt you. You will see how nice Ace is. That was Sam's horse and acts like a little kid."

_Please put me down and let me go back to my room. _

"Jessica meet Ace." Jake turned Jessica around so that she could see Ace. When he did he felt Jessica tense up from her waist all the way to her shoulders. Jake tried to put her down but she screamed.

"Jessica calm down you are in my arms relax. Now I want you to pet Ace and then we can go."

Jessica touched Ace and then clung to Jake for dear life. When nothing happened Jake led her out of the barn and noticed that she had gone pale.

"Jessica come on it is fine. How about I take the day off from doing the chores and me and you spend the day together riding ATV's? You can have your own."

_Thanks that sounds like fun and I already know how to ride one I learned when I was little but I shouldn't really take you away from your work._

"Jessica it is fine. Let me just call Darrel he has a sixteen year old son that can do the work and haul the hay. He is the football quarter back so he has to be strong."

Jake went and called him and told him to be over in an half hour. Then he went and got the ATV's out of the old barn where they kept the bikes, ATV's, and tractors and got two out. The green one for him and the red one for Jessica. Jessica went over to the ATV and started it without any help and started shifting and doing everything right.

"Jessica you didn't tell me that you really knew what you were doing. If you want out in the pasture there are some jumps that you can do but that is where the guy will be hauling the hay. So do you want to go do the jumps or you can go ride around. I am going to go take my truck into town and I will be back in fifteen minutes and then I will watch you ride. Okay?"

_Sure and I will go to the jumps see you when you get back._

"Okay. Here is the guy now. I am going to go tell him what to do. You can go ride now."

Jessica nodded and took off going at least eighty miles per hour.

Wow a girl can be that shy and take off like that thought Jake smiling at how much fun she seemed to have.

"Hi Jake I am Trey Darrel's son. I am sixteen and I was told to come over here."

"Yes. I like it that you call me Jake now I want you to haul hay from that pasture to the left of the ATV jumps and haul that to the barn and put it there and stack them good."

"Okay thank you Jake."

"Yep so I hear that you are the football captain." Said Jake trying to put on a happy face for him when really he didn't think football players were kind to other people.

"Yeah I am. We are doing pretty well working hard."

"Well that is good. I got to go to town but Sam is in the house my wife if you need her so have fun and I will be back soon."

"Okay."

Trey waved to Jake as he pulled out and went to the field. Trey was watching somebody riding the ATV and knew right away that they were good with the ATV. Wow whoever it is must be good. It is a boy it has to be he thought. He was still watching as the ATV came to a stop because the person needed to catch their breath. Trey gasped when he saw it was a girl riding the ATV. He went over and stood on the railing.

Jake came home and went to the field where Trey was working and was shocked at what he saw.

* * *

**Please leave a review.**


	9. Trey

**Here is the next chapter sorry I haven't been updating. I have had a lot of homework and tests. Oh Gee! Yeah right. Okay I don't mean to rub this in BUT I HAVE A SNOWDAY TODAY! Okay I'm Done!**

**

* * *

**

Jake was shocked at what he saw. There stood Trey watching Jessica ride the ATV.

Jake quickly got out of his truck and walked over to where everybody was.

"Hey Trey what are you watching?"

"That girl riding an ATV. She is one of the best drivers ever. She hasn't talked since I came here though."

"That is because she doesn't talk. She is my adopted daughter well I found her out in the streets and took her in and her old parents would set animals on her so she is scared of them and she is scared of new people to."

"Wow. That must have been hard on her but look how happy she looks now."

Jake looked at Jessica and nodded his head "Yeah she does look really happy. I think that is her new favorite thing on the whole ranch." Jake said looking at the ATV.

"Jessica come here." Yelled Jake wanting to tell her to go ride the ATV all day just put gas in it.

Jessica rode over and said "Yeah Dad?"

"You are talking again!"

"I am! I guess riding the ATV makes me feel calmer. So you need something?" Asked Jessica.

"Yes, fill the tank up with gas and then you can go ride all day. By the way the guy to my left is Trey. He is going to be helping out here."

"Hi. I'm Trey."

"Jessica." Trey could already see that she had turned scared and shy of meeting a new person.

"Well nice to meet you. I got to go haul the hay. Nice meeting you though." Said Trey wanting Jessica to talk.

"Nice to meet you to." Said Jessica and then nodded at Jake and took off on her ATV to where they kept the gas.

Wow he seemed nice thought Jessica happy that she met a kid her age. Jessica was just putting the gas back where she got it from when Jake came up to her.

"Hey Jess listen what do you think of Trey?" Truth was that Jake didn't like the way Trey looked at Jessica.

"Um I guess he is okay. I am not sure but do you want to come with me riding around."

Sam had just come out of the house and looked at both of them.

"Hey Jake how about you let Trey go with Jessica." Said Sam trying to get Jessica somebody her age to trust. Jake got the look in his eyes that Sam should duck but it faded. Sam gave Jake a look that said you better say yes or else look.

"Fine. Is that okay with you Jessica?"

"Um I want Jake to come with me and Trey. Please Jake." Jessica said saying Jake instead of Dad.

Sam looked at Jake the look that said if you go you better travel behind and give her a chance to get to know him.

"Sure."

Jake went to get Trey and a few minutes later he came back with Trey.

"Okay lets go." They each got on one and as soon as they were about to take off one of the cowboys came over to Jake.

"Hey we need some help with the horses."

Jake nodded his head sorry and then went over to where a horse was in the ring. Jessica looked at Trey wondering what to do.

"Come on we can still go. I will show you all around. Here ATV's are allowed on the streets and sidewalks so I can show you the cool sights."

They both took of riding next to each other. Trey led her to a little river and they both crossed Jessica laughing when the water sprayed up on her. Back at the house Jake was worried sick about Jessica. He called his brothers.

"Hey Jessica is out with the quarterback of the football team on the ATV's and I have a horse to break can you go follow them. I think he is taking her in town." Jake said. He had all of his brothers on speaker phone.

"Jake it is cool. We are in town so we will try to keep a lookout. Maybe we will go talk with them." Everybody then followed with a yes and then Jake hung up feeling better.

Trey was just taking Jessica into town when Jessica saw model tryouts. Trey looked at the way Jessica was looking and laughed.

"Why are you looking over there?"

"Well yeah. Girls here are cowgirls not models." Answered Trey trying not to sound rude truth was that he didn't want Jessica to think about becoming a model because he felt somewhat protective over her.

"Well I guess. I just thought it was funny."

"Oh okay. Well you know what there is a dance at the high school where you will be going and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. Just as friends. Your Mom wanted me to ask you. She thinks that you wouldn't go but she thought if I asked you would say yes."

"Sure. I will go with you just as friends because I am pretty sure that my mom will make me." It was true Sam had been talking about taking her shopping for a dress.

"Well your mom gave me some money so if you want you can go try on dresses while I walk around."

"No thanks. Do you mind if I go look at some ATV's? I really want one that I can call my own. I feel bad using theirs all the time." Jessica ran to the shop that sold them and ran past five guys that looked just like Jake. All of a sudden Jessica saw her evil brother and his friends.

"Jessica long time no see. Now come on you are coming with me." Said Greg. Trey was standing next to Jessica and saw her shaking.

"Jess what is wrong?"

"Evil brother beat me up help." Jessica whispered. Trey felt his heart break for her and was about to punch Greg when the five guys that Jessica thought looked like Jake walked up.


	10. School talking

**Wow. I am trying to update all of my stories this weekend. My dog will not be quiet. She is barking at me and I have already played with her for at least a half hour!**

**

* * *

**

"Are you Jessica?" One of the tall guys asked.

"Yes." Jessica whimpered.

"Remember us? We are Jake's brothers and from what Jake told us this is your evil step brother am I right?" Asked the one guy. Jessica nodded and Trey just looked confused. All of Jake's brothers walked over to Greg and spoke to him and then Jessica saw some punches aimed toward Greg and his friends. Jessica hide her face into Trey's chest not wanting to see what was going on. The police came and took Greg and his friends away when they saw what just being there did to Jessica.

Jessica hugged Jake's brothers and went home with Trey to see Jake pacing on the front porch. As soon as he heard the ATV's and saw Jessica he ran towards her.

"Jess baby are you okay? My brothers called me and told me what happened. I am so sorry."

"DADDY!" Jessica jumped off her ATV and ran to her Dad and jumped in his arms and clung to him. She didn't care that she looked like she was four instead of fourteen. Jake held her tight and when Jessica let go he set her on the ground.

"Hey Trey. I was wondering if you wanted to stay for dinner. Sam is cooking hamburgers and french fries. (**ONE OF MY FAVORITE MEALS!)**

Trey looked at Jessica before nodding his head. When Trey nodded his head Jake wanted to smack him. He didn't want his daughter to get close to any guy but Sam had made him ask. Sam then decided at that moment to lean her head out the window and yell "DINNER." Everybody went inside and sat down.

"So Trey you must be the most popular guy at your school right?" Sam asked wanting to get to know him.

"I am not really sure. I am one of the popular guys but the basketball team is also popular. Jessica are you going to go to the high school?" Trey asked her.

Sam looked at Jessica and nodded her head so Jessica said "Yeah my first day is tomorrow." Sam and Jake had been talking about it but they decided that it would be good for Jessica.

"Oh really that is cool. You will love it there. I am not sure that we will have any classes together since I am a junior and you will be a freshman. I am sixteen almost seventeen and you are fourteen so I don't think they will put us in any classes together. If you want I think they put juniors and freshman in the same lunch period so you can come sit with me and my group. I am sure they would love to meet you. They are all really nice and I am sure you would like them."

Jessica looked at Jake and Sam and saw that Sam looked all for it but Jake looked like he wanted Jessica to stay at home if that happened.

Sam saw Jessica look at Jake and then back at Sam. Sam nodded her head hoping that Jessica would get the message.

"Sure Trey I mean I don't want to be the girl that you feel sorry for and that is why you are asking me to sit at your table." Trey looked at Jessica and smiled at the thought of her being concerned and then replied.

"Oh course not. I want you to meet my friends maybe you could show them how to have manners at the table unlike them trying to shove one whole cookie in their mouth." Jessica laughed at that mental picture it gave her. While Jake and Trey stared at her like she was crazy Sam started laughing to.

"What is so funny?" Jake asked Sam wondering what the heck they were laughing at.

"Well just the mental picture that gave us girls is funny. I am so glad that Jessica will have someone she can go to if she needs help at school." Sam said looking at Jake who glared and her. Jessica looked like she had a fever with how red she was getting.

"Trey don't worry I will not go up to you in the hallway, I will not wave at you at all, and I won't even sit at your table because your friends will think I am lame and have no friends. It would hurt what people think of you if they saw you with me. Besides I still have scars some on my arms and legs that won't help. I am a wreck. It is better off if we act like we don't know each other." Jessica said and without thinking about what she was doing she took off in the direction of the barn right into Ace's stall. She hugged Ace and said "Why does my life have to be so messed up? What if I am a loser at this school and I get bullied and beaten like I was at my old house?" Sam had come out to check on Jessica and when she saw her in a stall with Ace she screamed.

"Jessica you are close to an animal and you aren't freaking out!" Sam yelled causing Jake and Trey to come running outside.

Jessica looked and saw that she was right next to Ace and hugging him and smiled. "I really didn't know what I was doing. Animals aren't so bad." Jessica said and then ran over to Jake and jumped up on him and yelled "I did it DADDY!" Jessica yelled so happy that she didn't realize that she said daddy. Sam looked at Jake who looked shocked and then pleased. He held her close and Jessica for the first time in a really long time felt safe and knew nothing could ever hurt this moment.

Trey looked at the event and thought Jessica had to be the coolest and funniest girl he ever knew. He looked at her and said "See you at school and don't worry I want you to hang out with me." Trey then left and Jake carried Jessica up to her room for bed.

* * *

**Next chapter Jessica goes to school! Please leave a review!**


End file.
